Vampire
A Vampire is a creature that sustains immortal life by feeding off the blood of other creatures. Vampires have always existed in history, however the population has always been scarce. In most cultures, they're accepted; typically as gentry class. Though Vampires are thought to be Undead, scholars believe the creatures are actually alive. Vampires are able to revert back to humanity, but only if they can resist feeding off other creatures during the first three days of their rebirth. History Coming soon... Description Vampires generally look like normal humans except for when they're hungry, in which case they take on a pale and thin appearance, as though they were weakened by undernourishment or disease. When hungry, their skin can become thin as paper which makes it easier to see their bright red blood shimmer though their veins. Though they are reanimated, they aren't dead, but lose a few functions normal humans have, such as breathing and a need to diet off human food. Unlike other creatures, vampires are immortal which keep their appearance the same throughout the course of their life. They're also sterile. Abilities Like shapeshifters, vampires possess enhanced strength, stamina, durability and have an accelerated healing factor which cannot be activated unless they drink blood. Their new bodily systems making them immune to human disease, except for Vampyrism, and make them immune to most humane ways to die: in other words, it takes more than a fatal blow to kill them. Vampires don't carry any special abilities that can make one more powerful than the other, though the older a vampire gets, the more powerful their capability for magic becomes. They're comfortable in darkness and their eyes can easily adjust to the dark, giving them an edge in battle during the night. Their senses are sharp. Creation A human who has ever consumed a drop of vampire blood won't abruptly turn into a vampire, but they do catch Vampyrism, the disease that turns a human into a vampire. In order to be reborn, a human must first die, then vampyrism takes over and in the time of a week, jump starts the body and brings the former human back to life. Vampyrism brings humans back to life, but changes their nature. They can survive on both a human diet, but blood is what gives them their vampire abilities. Weaknesses Vampires are extremely vulnerable to fire and sunlight. Though they're more durable than humans, their bodies are weaker in bright places and during he day. When their skin comes into contact with the tiniest spec of flames, their entire body can catch on fire as if they were doused in oil. Vampires also will die if they don't drink enough blood. They become bald creatures and mindless, like the forsaken. When this happens, all functions except for the muscular and nervous system work, meaning that the tiniest amount of blood can make them more powerful than common creatures, including other vampires. Beheading will also kill a vampire. Culture Vampires are highly accepted in most societies. Their immortality can lead to several life times of savings, making most vampires rich. Having your blood sucked by a vampire is also very addictive, making the act something of a service to be charged for coin. Notable Vampire Characters * Myla Riggins * Asnee-In Su Category:Creatures